The Jelangkung
by ReikoMiao
Summary: Maen jelangkung serem?Kaga lah,yang serem tuh om Sooman (Shim Changmin - The Jelangkung) Hanya sebuah ff ketika DBSK nyoba2 maen jelangkung


Cast:Dbsk,Mbak Jelangkung

Genre:Gaje,Gaho(Ga Horror)

Author:Reiko_Miao

AN:Helo reader semuaaaa,di malem jum'at ini author bawa ff baru :D #nyengir kadal

oya buat reader yg udah komen di ff gue Santet Note,makasih guest,dan orang2 yg kaga login juga,maaf lupa balesin di chap 2 kemaren :v

Okedeh daripada banyak cingcong here it is,CEKIDOT :D

Pada suatu malam jum'at kliwon yang lumayan serem rada muke gile 5 anak ganteng yaitu DBSK berkumpul di bawah pohon toge(?)sambil minum kopi.

"Huh bosen nih"Kata Junsu

"Iye,ngapain gitu yuk,masa cuma nongkrong nongkrong gaje gini"Kata Yoochun

"Gue ada ide,gimana kalo kita maen jelangkung?"Kata Changmin

"Hah maen kangkung?"Kata Jaejoong

"Jelangkung hyung ku ter pe'a!Bukan kangkunggg,emang mau masak -_-"

"Oh jelangkung itu apa?"

"Jelangkung itu permainan hantu hantuan khas Indonesia"

"Ebuset serem bener lu,malam jum'at nih!"Kata Junsu

"Maen jelangkung serem?Kaga lah,yang serem tuh om Sooman"Jawab Changmin

"Om sendiri lu katain gitu,awas durhaka lu"Kata Yoochun

"Emang cara maennya gimana?"Tanya Yunho

"Ehm itu gue belum cari tau ehehehe"Changmin nyengir kecebong(?)sambil garuk garuk kepala.

"HOOOOOOOO!"YunJaeYooSu nampol Changmin berjamaah.

"Yaudah sonoh browsing dulu"Kata Jaejoong

500 Tahun Kemudian...

"Ebuset lama bener browsingnya,sampe lumutan gue nunggunya tau"Kata Jaejoong sambil ngomel ngomel#Emak emak mode on

"Sori hyung,koneksinya lelet kayak otaknya si Junsu"

"Panggil gue hyung!Dasar maknae buduk durhaka!"

" bebek jadi jadian"

"Udeh jadi maen kaga?"Tanya Yoochun males

"Eh iya jadi"

"Caranya?"Tanya Yunho

"Menurut mbah gugel sih kita harus bikin bonekanya dari kayu 2 biji(?),batok kelapa ama kain putih"

"Yaudeh Yun lu cari cari batok kelapa,Junsu cari kain"Perintah Jaejoong dengan samina mina e e wakawaka e e #malah nyanyi

"Terus kerja lu apaan mak?"Protes Changmin

"Gue?Gue tukang make up sama hair stylist nya lah"Kata Jaejoong sambil kutekan.

"DEMI TUHAN HYUNG INI MAEN JELANGKUNG BUKAN MAEN SALON SALONAAAAN"Teriak YunYooSuMin berjamaah.

"Etdah gapapa biar hantunya cantik ntar"Jawab Jaejoong kalem

"Apelukate dah"Kata Changmin.

1000 tahun kemudian...

"Nih kayunya"Yunho bawa 2 kayu berbentuk rada bulet

"Kayu apaan nih?"Tanya Jaejoong

"Oh itu tangkai sapu gue patahin"Jawab Yunho santai

"Sapu gueee,itu masi kredit tau T.T"Jaejoong mendadak ngenes

"Masi kredit?Makanya kalo beli barang tuh jangan kredit mulu :v"

"Anjir bukannya minta maaf malah ngeledek -_-"

"Hyung,ini batok kelapanya"Yoochun lari lari sambil bawa batok kelapa

"Apaan nih,masa batoknya bolong gini?"

"Ng anu,itu minta ditempat jual es degan soalnya kalo yang masi baru sayang isinya"Jawab Yoochun sambil garuk garuk jidat

"Pinter juga Junsu nih,mana ya tuh anak"

"Hyuuung,nih kain nya"Junsu ngasi kain putih tapi kotor bekas tanah ke Jaejoong.

"Nape kotor?Kain apaan nih?"

"Itu kain kafan hyung"

"HAHHH?"YunJaeYooMin cengo mendadak

"Kenapa? ._."Tanya Junsu polos

"Su,kalo kain kafan nya lu ambil trus ntar pocongnya pake apaan?"Tanya Yunho

"Pake daun pisang kali"Changmin nyaut tiba tiba

"Jadi lemper dong -_-"Kata Yoochun

"Jadi laper gue"Kata Changmin

"Udeh udeh,min gimana selanjutnya?"Tanya Jaejoong

"Kita bikin kayu nya dibikin kayak tanda tambah kainnya buat kasi kepala dah"

"Gini?"Yunho megangin kayunya jd tanda tambah

"Iye,pakein baju gih"

SRET SRET

Dengan sok ahlinya Junsu makein tuh kain ke jelangkungnya.

"Oke,kepalanya Yoochun hyung"

"Nih"Yoochun masang kepalanya.

"Nah udah jadi,ayo maen"Kata Changmin

"TUNGGU!Biar gue dandanin dulu"Jaejoong nyengir 5 jari sambil bawa alat make up sama wig di tangannya entah dapet dari mana :3

"Hadehhhh"

Setelah selesai ngedandanin jelangkung pun siap dimainkan.

"Oke,sekarang semua pegang bonekanya terus ikutin kata kata jelangkung disini ada pesta,datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar"Kata Changmin

Beberapa menit kemudian boneka itu mulai gerak gerak dan memberat.

"Eh?Napa nih kok berat?"Bingung Jaejoong

"Kebanyakan dosa kali ._."Kata Junsu polos

"Hus,ngawur"

"Woy siapa nih yang usil gerakin bonekanya,diem woy"Kata Yoochun

"Tau nih,Min elu ya yang gerakin bonekanya"

"Itu tandanya arwahnya udah masuk hyungdeulku tercintahhh"Jawab Changmin gregetan.

"Ooooh gituuuu"Kata YunJaeYooSu kompak kayak paduan suara.

"Nah sekarang kita kenalan ehm,permisi siapa nama anda?"Tanya Changmin pake bahasa inggris

"Alah kaga usah sok inggris gue Ahra dan gue cewek"

"Oooohhh cewek"

"Kalo gitu kita panggil elu mbak aje ya"Kata Yoochun

"Serah lu dah"

"Oke pertanyaan kedua,mbak Ahra kenapa bisa mati?"Tanya Jaejoong

"Ya bisa lah!Lu kate gue supermen kaga bisa mati -_-"Jawab Ahra sewot

"Galak bener jelangkungnya,lagi PMS kali ye"Junsu bisik bisik ke Changmin

"APA KATA LU?LU PIKIR GUE KAGA DENGER HAH?"

"Ampun mbak jangan bunuh sayaaa"Junsu langsung sembunyi dibelakang Changmin.

"Anjir bebek apaan sih lu,jauh jauh sonoh"

"Ogah,gue takut dibunuh"

"Jauh jauh atau gue yang bakal bunuh elu"Kata Changmin yang udah berubah jadi Lord Voldemin mendadak.

"Huweeee Yunho hyung gue dimarahin T.T"

"Sudah sudah jangan berkelamin"Kata Yunho bijak(?)

"Berkelahi keleeessss"Kata yang lain berjamaah tepat di kuping Yunho.

"Nah itu maksud gue"

"Malah ribut sendiri lu pada,jadi nanya kaga?"

" mau nanya,kira2 kalo udah nikah ntar istri gue ada berapa?"Tanya Yoochun

"Wah calon eyang subur dia"Kata Changmin

"Kasi tau gak yaaa"

"Kasi tau dong"Kata Yoochun dengan muka melas kayak pengemis belum makan 1 minggu.

"Njir muke lu chun"Kata Yunho

"Jijik woy kaga usah sok melas"Jaejoong nutupin muka Yoochun pake karung entah dapet dari mana.

"Oi,siapa yang matiin lampu nih?"Kata Yoochun dari dalem karung

"Hyung jangan digituin ntar mati dia"Kata Junsu

"Iya ntar kalo gue mati lu yang gue gentayangin dulu loh"

"Ck,lu pada niat maen kaga sih?"Kata Changmin yang langsung keluar tanduk ples aura hitam.

"Eh Iya jadi"Jaejoong langsung duduk manis kayak anak TK.

"Njir si Changmin lebih horror dari jelangkungnya"Kata Yoochun setelah bebas dari karungnya.

"Jelas lah orang dia raja jelangkungnya jadi kaga serem gara gara Jae hyung"Kata Junsu

"Iya,liat aja noh udah kayak banci kaleng di perempatan jalan"Kata Yunho

"Etdah malah pada ngoceh sendiri,jadi maen ga?"Tanya sang mbak jelangkung

"Jadi gue mau nanya"Kata Junsu

"Yaudah nanya gih"

"Coba tebak siapa pemaen bola favorit gue?"Tanya Junsu sambil cengar cengir gaje

"Pertanyaan macem apa tuh -_-"

"Udah jawab lu ga bisa jawab lu bakal gue kasi hukuman"

"Busetdah greget bener nih bocah"Batin mbak jelangkung ahra.

"Bujubuneng tuh bocah kaga ada takut takutnya"Kata Yunho

"Gimana?Tau ga?"

"Tau"

"Siapa?"

"Siapa ya?Ehm Ronaldo?"

"Bukan"

"Messi?"

"Bukan"

"Mamang Rossi?"

PLETAK

"Eh pe'a,sejak kapan Rossi jadi pemaen bola?"Dengan teganya Jaejoong nimpuk Ahra pake alat alat make up

"Napa elu yang sewot?"

"Masalah buat lu?Masalah buat bapak lu?Masalah buat emak lu?Masalah buat kerajaan setan lu?"

"Mampus dah lu,emaknya setan ngamuk noh"Kata Changmin sambil nyomot pisang goreng

"Min,itu sesajen jelangkung napa lu makan?"Tanya Yoochun

"Laper tau"

"Elu sih emang selalu laper"Kata Jaejoong

"Udah udah bisa jawab kaga?Apa nyerah?"

"Iyadeh nyerah emang siapa?"

"Bokap gue"Kata Junsu dengan tampang super polos

"Apaaaaa?"

JEDUAK

Semuanya pun tepar mendadak.

"Lah kok pada tepar?"

"Eh tunggu!Sejak kapan bokapnya Junsu bisa maen bola?"Tanya Yoochun yang baru inget kalo bokapnya Junsu kaga bisa maen bola

"Iya juga ya"YunJaeMin ikutan kepo

"Udah dari dulu kok"

"Heh?Masa?"

"Bokap gue bisa maen bola kok,bola bekel maksudnya"

"Jiaaaaaahhhhhh"Keempat manusia itu pun tepar berjamaah kembali

"Yah pada deh gue nanya lagi"

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKK,JANGAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN"

"Nih jelangkung napa sih?"

"Udah udah gantian gue yang nanya"Kata Yunho

"Apaan?Jangan aneh aneh ya"

"Iya tenang cuma mau nanya,boneka bambi gue yang ilang sekarang ada dimana?"

"Yaelah mana gue tau emang gue dukun"

"Elu pan jelangkung masa kaga tau"

"Kaga"

"Ga guna lu,udah pergi sonoh!"

"Ogah"

"Mampus lu,betah dia"Kata Yoochun

"Pergi gak lu!Kaga tahan gue maen sama jelangkung ga guna kek elu!"

"Iya,mana dari tadi jawabnya ngawur mulu"Kata Jaejoong

"Tau nih dasar jelangkung cupu,masa maen tebak tebakan sama gue aja kalah"Kata Junsu

"Iya udah pergi aja lu"Kata Changmin

"Oke gue mau pergi tapi cium dulu satu satu"

"Ogah!Mending gue nyium buaya afrika"Kata Yunho

"Gue juga ogah,elu buduk ntar bibir gue bisa terkontaminasi"Kata Jaejoong sambil ngelus elus bibir pink nya.

"Udah pulang sonoh"Usir Changmin

"Sesajen gue mana?"

"Udah abis noh diembat Changmin"Kata Yoochun sambil ngelirik wadah sesajen yang udah kosong.

"Huweeeeeee togenya lu makan sesajen gue,gue belum makan dari 1 jam yang lalu tau"

"Alay lu 1 jam doang pake acara kejer pergi sana"Usir Yunho

"Iya,udah pergi kita usir cantik"Kata Jaejoong

"Usir cantik,hus hus sanaaaaaaaa"Kata mereka berjamaah

"Nyesel gue dateng kaga dijemput,kaga dianter,kaga dikasi sesajen,kaga dikasi duit juga"

"Alah arwah gentayangan aje gaya,kek penghulu aje pake diantar jemput segala"Kata Yoochun

"Huh yaudahlah gue pergi aja daripada dibully mulu"

"Iya udah sonoh rese lu!"

Setelah arwahnya pergi boneka itu kembali ringan seperti semula.

-End-

An:Maafkan dakuh jika endingnya gaje,tidak memuaskan dan bikin keracunan karena sesungguhnya tiada manusia yang sempurna

#tutup kitab

#turun panggung

#kibas mukenah

#ustazah mode off


End file.
